We have recently developed a new analysis technique for evoked- response research that has shown that the "steady-state" response called the "auditory-evoked 40-Hz response" is actually made up of a series of overlapping transient evoked-responses, not previously recorded in humans or animals. These evoked responses, which we call "G-waves", have potential significance because of the possibility that they are related to mechanisms of perceptual "binding" in cortical function, as well as to some aspects of perception. This application describes a project to study the method that reveals these waves, so as to ensure that the obtained waveforms are valid. We will also study the effects of noise reduction using "whitening". This basic research has relevance to human health because it involves a new means to monitor the functioning of the brain, which in turn could help in understanding brain dysfunctions, especially as regards to cortical physiology and sensory activity. The recording techniques use non-invasive, scalp recordings. This makes the findings applicable to psychophysiological experiments, as well as to clinical tests.